Hepatitis C virus (HCV) is a major human pathogen, infecting an estimated 170 million persons worldwide—roughly five times the number infected by human immunodeficiency virus type 1. A substantial fraction of these HCV infected individuals develop serious progressive liver disease, including cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma (Lauer, G. M.; Walker, B. D. N. Engl J. Med. 2001, 345, 41-52).
HCV is a positive-stranded RNA virus. Based on a comparison of the deduced amino acid sequence and the extensive similarity in the 5′-untranslated region, HCV has been classified as a separate genus in the Flaviviridae family. All members of the Flaviviridae family have enveloped virions that contain a positive stranded RNA genome encoding all known virus-specific proteins via translation of a single, uninterrupted, open reading frame.
Considerable heterogeneity is found within the nucleotide and encoded amino acid sequence throughout the HCV genome. At least six major genotypes have been characterized, and more than 50 subtypes have been described. The major genotypes of HCV differ in their distribution worldwide, and the clinical significance of the genetic heterogeneity of HCV remains elusive despite numerous studies of the possible effect of genotypes on pathogenesis and therapy.
The single strand HCV RNA genome is approximately 9500 nucleotides in length and has a single open reading frame (ORF) encoding a single large polyprotein of about 3000 amino acids. In infected cells, this polyprotein is cleaved at multiple sites by cellular and viral proteases to produce the structural and non-structural (NS) proteins. In the case of HCV, the generation of mature non-structural proteins (NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, and NS5B) is effected by two viral proteases. The first one is believed to be a metalloprotease and cleaves at the NS2-NS3 junction; the second one is a serine protease contained within the N-terminal region of NS3 (also referred to as NS3 protease) and mediates all the subsequent cleavages downstream of NS3, both in cis, at the NS3-NS4A cleavage site, and in trans, for the remaining NS4A-NS4B, NS4B-NS5A, NS5A-NS5B sites. The NS4A protein appears to serve multiple functions, acting as a cofactor for the NS3 protease and possibly assisting in the membrane localization of NS3 and other viral replicase components. The complex formation of the NS3 protein with NS4A seems necessary to the processing events, enhancing the proteolytic efficiency at all of the sites. The NS3 protein also exhibits nucleoside triphosphatase and RNA helicase activities. NS5B (also referred to as HCV polymerase) is a RNA-dependent RNA polymerase that is involved in the replication of HCV. The HCV NS5B protein is described in “Structural Analysis of the Hepatitis C Virus RNA Polymerase in Complex with Ribonucleotides (Bressanelli; S. et al., Journal of Virology 2002, 3482-3492; and Defrancesco and Rice, Clinics in Liver Disease 2003, 7, 211-242.
Currently, the most effective HCV therapy employs a combination of alpha-interferon and ribavirin, leading to sustained efficacy in 40% of patients (Poynard, T. et al. Lancet 1998, 352, 1426-1432). Recent clinical results demonstrate that pegylated alpha-interferon is superior to unmodified alpha-interferon as monotherapy (Zeuzem, S. et al. N. Engl. J. Med. 2000, 343, 1666-1672). However, even with experimental therapeutic regimens involving combinations of pegylated alpha-interferon and ribavirin, a substantial fraction of patients do not have a sustained reduction in viral load. Thus, there is a clear and important need to develop effective therapeutics for treatment of HCV infection.